New Naruto World
by Shiro Griever
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was sealed in someone eles and Naruto was her best friend? Err Rated M for bad words and way later something eles Ino & oc naruto & ?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

"We have to hold him back until the Fourth arrives. Now throw everything you have at it to slow it down!"

The Fourth was atop the mountain-like body of a frog performing hand seals as a fox of equal size approached. "Oy Arashi, he is almost…"

"I know, I have just ten more and I will be done." Came the Fourth's tired reply. Just as the fox got close enough to attack the frog a flash of light blinded and paralyzed everyone including the fox and all that was heard was, "**Shiki Fūjin!**"

"Who has summoned me from my domain?!" came an ominous voice that only Gamabunta and Arashi could hear.

"I am the fourth Hokage of Konoha to plea to the great Shinigami to save my village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune," was the only thing Arashi could say due to chakra depletion.

"If you are in need of my help that bad, I will help but the price is your soul. True I am the god of death but Kyuubi has to much chakra and I cant take it all at once but if you supply a pure soul I can seal it into."

Arashi turns to his right as his last student lands next to his teacher. "Kakashi I need you to go to the hospital and bring back a new born," then with a skeptical look Kakashi makes haste with the request.

"If you have anything to ask, now would be the time because after this you will not be able to do anything for Konoha anymore."

"What happens to the container? Second, what is going to happen to me? And last of all, will Kyuubi be gone for good?"

"Well, the container will be normal except that it will have a lot more chakra then others. Second of all your soul will be the seal to keeping the Kyuubi sealed in to the container, as in you can eventually make the demon's chakra slowly mix or never even receive any chakra at all. And yes Konoha will be safe, because if the container dies, the Kyuubi is dies to. Which means you all go on to the after life."

As Kakashi returned he held a crying baby blond hair and blue eyes. "Now little mortal, hold the child while I take care of this nuisance," Shinigami tells the silver haired man.


	2. Chapter 1

I am aware that I didn't disclaim Naruto in the last time so here it is I DON'T OWN EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY AND TOUGHTS SO DON'T SUE I HAVE NOTHING TO GAIN!!

Also I am letting you all know I will accept all reviews but it is still my story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Honey, you're going to be late to school if you don't get up!" calls a blond woman upstairs to her now grumbling daughter.

"Ok, I will be down in a few minutes," the said daughter yelled back down as she looked for something decent to wear. After ten minutes, she had on a dark purple shirt with out sleeves that had slits on the sides and went down to about mid thigh. With some black shorts and some leg wrappings that held her ninja pouch on.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't even come down. Now sit down and I'll get you some breakfast since you didn't get up the first three times I called to you."

"Mom, do I have to go to school, it's not like it matters to anyone?" Says the blond as she picks at her cereal.

"I wish you would please keep going. I got the mail yesterday and it said you skipped four times last week. Please try and graduate, your very good and you could be like your father. Also after school could come by the shop before you head home?" her mother then gets up and grabs her purse and walks you the front do yelling for her to have a good day.

"Man, this sucks. I guess I have to get going then. I wonder how Naruto is?" she says as she puts her bowl in the sink and goes out the front door turning left and heading off to school.

* * *

"AHH, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME, HEY WATCH IT, I'M WALKING HERE!" Cries out Naruto as he dashes across half of Konoha in record time and in the process of almost getting trampled by some lady on horseback. "I hope Ino saved me a seat cause I'm going to be so late! I pray Iruka won't give me detention again…"

* * *

­­­­­­­­"HEY NARUTO!! OVER HERE!!" yells out Ino to a panicking Naruto. 

"I sorry I'm so late Ino but my alarm clock didn't go off…. Why is everyone waiting out side?" Naruto asked suddenly aware that there was a line outside.

"They are doing some examines on every one because of some attack on a ninja that was on his way here to sign a treaty from some other village when he was attacked by some mist-nin. They used some kind of poison and they are making sure it wont spread to every one else." Ino says with a look like it was common knowledge.

"Ino, did you sneak into the Hokage's office again? Because if you did, you know he will find out again. Just like last time when you snuck in to find out what happened when you were…" then suddenly Ino's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhh… besides I also found the file on the ninja that was attacked. He is only a Jounin and he will be staying here for along time. He is in there right now and he will be joining our class to make sure he is up to par with our rules. But he will be one of the new teachers." Ino whispers to Naruto since Iruka was staring at them like he knew something was up.

"Do you know his name at least? Or did you forget?" smirks Naruto.

"Kazama, and he is some kind of weapon specialist. Wait - here he comes…" squeals Ino as she looks though the crowd to try and see him.

* * *

"Next time on Drag….err Naruto…." 


	3. Chapter 2

"If I said I owned Naruto, would you believe me?"

I know the first few are short but the other chapters are so long that I have to break them up or have a 30 page chapter and that's a lot to type **and** spell check. But trust me they will get longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legend

"Normal speech"

"**Jutsu or demon"**

"Thoughts or flashbacks"

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The door opened and out came a spew of people but the first one out was some guy with silver hair that looked like it was put up in one big spike and his head-band over his left eye and a little orange book in his hands, reading as he walked. Then was a man with a senbon in his mouth and was chewing it. He had a bandana on and brown hair coming down to his shoulders. After that there was a large man with a few scars down his face and a bandana on and a long trench coat. The rest of them jumped of as soon as they came out, not letting anyone get a good look at them.

"I wished you would put that book away around the kids, Kakashi," Iruka says as Kakashi walks by him.

"Put I'm to the best part…Here, look Iruka!" showing Iruka resulting in big blush crosses his face.

"Hey do you see him yet Ino? Man, I can't see anything." Naruto whines trying to push his way to the front.

"No, I only see a couple of Jounin. Hi Kakashi, how are you?" Ino says as she bumps into Kakashi looking up.

"Hi there, Ino. I hope the rumors about you skipping school aren't real? I hate to have stop letting train with me because you mom would not let you outside." And with that said, Kakashi gives Genma a peace sign and leaves behind a cloud of smoke as his only proof of being there.

"Wait Kakashi, damn now I have to hunt him down later!" Genma mutters to himself.

"Ino have you been skipping? You said you wouldn't anymore!" Naruto asks Ino as she is looking at her feet.

"I wish every one would stop saying that. I only skipped because Kiba and Sasuke where bulling me again and Iruka wouldn't stop them."

* * *

"Hey who's that?" 

"Hey he's so cool looking!"

"What's he holding?"

"What village is he from?"

Suddenly Ino runs to the front of the crowd to see the new Nin again, trying to drop the subject of the previous conversation. He was about Naruto's height and looked to be about eighteen with black hair in spikes being held up with his headband, going everywhere. On the headband was a crescent moon mark. He had eyes of a very dark shade of green. He was wearing an ocean blue coat over a plain black shirt with grey pants on. The most noting thing about him was the spear made of a white material about six feet long. "What's the moon mean Iruka?"

"He's from the moon country." Was the curt reply Iruka gives them.

This time Genma speaks up "Ok kids, now this is umm…"

"Hiden"

"Hiden, as I was saying will be joining your class tomorrow because he will be staying in Konoha for along time. Now everyone go inside to your classes. We will call you all down now and then to make sure your all healthy because an enemy ninja attacked and we want to make sure that the poison he used was not transmittable. Don't worry thought, we are sure that it can't but be safe then sorry." With than, everyone started to go to class but a small group of girls stopped and started to ask him to go out and other things that fan-girls obsess over.

"Go away, your all annoying," was all he said to the girls. They all walked away but they were just more determined to date him.

"Hey Ino, I thought you said his name is Kazama?" Naruto asks suddenly from Ino's left.

"I did, but that must be his last name or maybe a nickname," Ino sighs as she heads in seeing he is going to be another Sasuke. With Naruto already halfway down the hall so he doesn't get in trouble, suddenly has a hand grab her arm by her elbow.

Looking up seeing the ninja holding her arm focuses to her him as he speaks in a low voice, "Hello, are you Ino?" nodding to him, he motions for her to follow him off to the side. "Don't worry, I got permission to keep you from class. I have seen you around and I see that your treated like a monster. How would you like to become a good ninja? I would like to offer to be your teacher, so that you can show the village that you are not some monster and can be beneficial to Konoha."

Ino, not knowing what to say just stands there staring at him. Opening her mouth and shutting it a few times trying to find her voice, just nods lamely.

"Well, I guess that is a yes? If you really want to, after you graduate, we can talk again. Anyway you should hurry to class, some of the other girls might get the wrong idea!"

As he heads toward the door Ino finally finds her voice. "What's your name? I have to admit that I snuck into the Hokage's office and it said you name is Kazama but that Jonin introduced you as Hiden."

"Call me Hiden please, I don't like my last name," with a wave over his shoulder, he heads inside leaving a very confused Ino standing alone.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Anyway 

"Next time on Drag….err Naruto…."


	4. Chapter 3

Ok now I know I haven't updated in awhile but I had to re staff my restaurant completely due to unforeseen events. But after 100 hours a week, I have it fully working now…woo.

Anyway let me know what you think, be it good or bad.

"If I said I owned Naruto, would you believe me?"

I do know that Iruka doesn't act his way in the real story but remember that he could understand Naruto but now Ino is the host and she has a family. Hence the bitter attitude.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legend

"Normal speech"

"**Jutsu or demon"**

"_Thoughts or flashbacks"

* * *

_

"Ok class, we will call you in one at a time to test you all," Iruka tells his class as he walks out of the room looking at his clipboard. "Sakura, your first."

"Sasuke, watch me pass this with ease!" she squeals.

"Whatever,"

Across the room sat two blonds sitting, waiting to get the day over since they weren't allowed to try the test. "Naruto, want to go and get some ramen after this?" Ino asks as she walks over to the window.

"Sure, I wish he would let us leave since Iruka won't allow us to try," sighs Naruto, also walking up to the window.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"_Hey, Iruka-sensei! When is it our turn?" Naruto asks._

"_That would be next time, go sit down now."_

"_But you said that last time!"_

"_Go sit down or you'll get detention for a week!"_

"…_Ok…" Naruto walks back to his seat with a forlorn look on his face.

* * *

_

"You know, I have a feeling that you two don't want to pass," Naruto and Ino both jump at hearing the sudden voice behind them.

"Hey you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Maybe if you where more observant to you surroundings…"

"Naruto stop picking fights with every one," Ino scolds the loud blonds effectively stopping the two from fighting.

"Hey aren't you the new...Umpf..." Naruto face plants as a raven-haired kid pushes him out of the way.

"You are the new guy right? You don't look special to me." Sasuke says to the newest classmate.

"Hey, watch where your walking, Teme!" Naruto shouts as he stands up, but is just ignored.

"Well you see I'm here to join you village cause mine was destroyed by some missing-nins and we had to leave. I got sent here to see if your Hokage could help the people who are homeless now."

"So more losers are coming here? Psff, great now were going to have herds of people flocking here." Sasuke says as he heads to the door behind Iruka as his name is called.

* * *

"Just ignore him. He's just a glory hound, now that he's the only 'Uchiha' left. He thinks he's above everyone." Naruto tells Hiden.

"I'm one step ahead of you,"

"Hey, hey. You said something about us graduating?" Naruto asks trying not to get his hopes up.

"No but I do have to speak with Iruka. You two can come with if you want." Hiden tells them as he looks at the last student go into the room. "I've seen how he treats you two and I'm appalled by it. But so you know, where I'm from I was a special Jonin and I hold a lot of influence with my countries leader. But Iruka is going to get a wake-up call."

"Cool, but why are you only going to be a genin here?" Naruto asks as Iruka walks back into the room and sits at his desk.

"Hold that thought for a minute."

* * *

"Hello Iruka, how are you today?" Hiden asks as the three walk over to Iruka's desk as all of the other kids left. "Ok Iruka, you **are** going to let these two pass right?"

"What do you think your doing?" Iruka asks.

"I don't know what you're referring to…"

"Yes you do. Now tell me why you want that monster and its sidekick to pass and become more of a threat to the village."

"Why do you think they can become a threat to the village?"

"Because she is a monster!"

"The only reason she would be a monster is 'cause you treat the two of 'em like trash instead of people. If you gave them both a chance then you would see them for who they are. Beside, your Hokage said that the two of them will pass know matter what so you might wanna make it formal." Hiden says getting angry with the so-called human being.

"How do you know that she isn't being controlled by it!?"

"Cause Ino would've destroyed Konoha already. She would have all the knowledge of her burden."

"Leave. Now."

"Ok, but I'll see ya tomorrow Iruka. Oh, when is the team assignment tomorrow?"

"At nine, now leave like I said!"

"Ok, see you at nine and I hope for your sake that your not lying or you will visit my new friend Ibiki," and with that the two leave with Hiden to the front yard.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"_Hokage-sama, may I ask if you could please remove Ino and Naruto from my class?_

"_Iruka, how many times have you asked me this? I have said no before and I'll say it again. Now if I here you bring this up again I will have you put in jail with the interrogation squad in charge of you."_

"_But…"_

"_Leave, Iruka and please stop with this foolishness."

* * *

_

"So you know about it?" Ino asks quietly.

"Don't worry about it, but you both need to get back here at nine tomorrow morning to be placed into a team. Have a nice day guys." And with that he heads off down the road.

"Umm, Ino, can we go get lunch now? I'm really hungry." Naruto asks said blond trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Wha…yea, lets go." Ino replies, as she starts to follow after him.

* * *

"Next time on Drag….err Naruto…."


	5. Update

Sorry but I have had a really bad string of things happen in the last few months. I will have a new post up soon. Thanks for bearing with me. Also I re-edited some of the other chapters. Later


End file.
